Forever Is A Long Time
by Iansarmy
Summary: Caroline is the daughter of Silas and a 3 part hybrid.While Caroline is on the run she gets a call from a good friend Marcel asking for help on overpowering the original hybrid. Her loyalty is put to the test when she decides to play on Klaus and the witches' team to defeat Marcel. Will Caroline's love for Klaus be her weakness when Silas comes or will it make her stronger?AU
1. Prologue

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

**Prologue **

Hi I'm Caroline Forbs, I am 2829 years old. I have been running from my father since I turned into nature's abomination. My father is a very powerful immortal being. Most people think he is just a bedtime story you tell your children to scares them but all those people who think my father is just a silly bedtime story are wrong. My father is the almighty immortal being Silas and even though I may be stronger and more powerful than him, but I pissed him off and now I'm running from the man I used to call father. I am Caroline Forbs and this is my story.

Qetsiyah is the witch that made me into an even more powerful creature than Silas. Qetsiyah was in love with my father and were supposed to get married but Silas was only playing with Qetsiyah for he was truly in love with my mother Amara who was also a traveller but had a secret, Amara's father came from a long line of werewolves which makes Amara part witch and part werewolf but she never broke her werewolf curse. Amara did not trust anyone with this secret not even her husband Silas because in there village all werewolf were evil creatures that kill people on the night of the full moon and every werewolf in there village was to be burned to death. Silas and Amara were secretly married since Amara's parents did not approve of Silas but there were too in love to care. After a year of hiding their marriage Amara was pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Caroline.

My parents would always have to hind me because no one knew I was born or that my parents were together. I didn't really mind though because I got to practice my spells in the forest and make up my own fun games to play to keep myself entertained.

The summer I turned 18 years old things got terrible. Qetsiyah was new to the village and there were rumours that she practiced dark magic this of coursed intrigued Silas so he was friendly to her and showed her the village and that is when Qetsiyah fell in love with Silas.

Qetsiyah told Silas about an immortal potion spell that she could place on him and herself if they were to marry and of course Silas agreed to this because all he wants is power and to be with Amara forever. Silas left Qetsiyah at the alter on their wedding day and took the immortal potion with him so Amara and him could drink it and spend the rest of their immortal lives together.

I was in the woods at the time when I heard someone coming. At first I thought it was my mother or father because they were the only ones who knew I liked to go out into the woods but I was wrong. A woman with dark skin and long beautiful brown curly hair and brown eyes wearing a stunning baby blue dress and a light pink veil came out from behind a tree. The women stared at me funny I didn't know who she was but then again I haven't really met anyone I have always been in my cabin in the woods.

The more she stared at me the more it felt like she was looking into my soul for some sort of answers and that is what she was doing. She gasped and then looked at me with a furious expression. Then i felt like my insides were on fire I felt like I was dying I had no clue what was happening to me but then I felt my teeth get sharper and felt the need to drain all the blood pulsing in her body. All of sudden every bone in my body started to break. My eye sight started to get foggy from the tears threating to fall from my eyes I started to feel dizzy then it all went black.

While I blacked out Qetsiyah killed my mother –_well not really she turned her into stone and made her part of the anchor to the other side but Silas doesn't know this-_ Qetsiyah told Silas what she did to me and how she found out about Amara. Apparently she turned me into a 3 part hybrid a true immortal being a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire with other powers like shape shifting, transportation, telepathy, controlling weather, controlling the four elements earth, fire, air, water, and much more. Qetsiyah also made me part of the anchor which means every supernatural creature has to pass threw me to go to the other side that also mean I can talk to the dead super naturals. Nothing can kill me not wood, not fire, not white oak, not even the cure will work on me. I am stronger and invincible.

My once loving father turned into a cold hearted man after Amaras death. He blamed me, he wants me dead. He shamed me, told me I was no longer his daughter that I should never have been born for it has only caused trouble. The last words he said to me still replay in my head "you are no daughter of mine you killed your own mother you deserve to die to burn in hell like Qetsiyah is. I shall spend the rest of my immortal life hunting you down until you know longer walk this earth. I will not let you win I will kill you and anyone who gets in my way Caroline" he said with so much hatred in his voice so I ran and I'm still running.

I hoped you liked the prologue I promise I will do so much better when we get into the chapters I just had to explain Caroline's back round story.

The rest of the story will take place in New Orleans present time and possibly Mystic Falls.

Will be a Klaroline fanfiction Klaus will make an appearance in the next chapter.

Please review and tell me what you want to see :D


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

**Chapter 1:**

**New Orleans, 2013 (Caroline's POV)**

The sun was shining down on me making my blond hair glow. My hair is down on my shoulders in perfect curls and I'm wearing a short baby blue summer dress. It's been a long time since I have been in New Orleans and a lot has changed but one thing is for sure the partying never stops. A good friend of mine, Marcel called me asking for some help. He didn't explain what he needs help with but Marcel is like a brother to me so of course I would help. I walked farther down the French Quarter and saw a bar _Sophie's_ was the name I went in. it was a cozy looking bar not to packed probably because it was only two o'clock in the afternoon. I went to the bar and sat and one of the barstools closer to the end of the bar when a nice woman with beach blond hair greeted me "Hi I haven't seen you around before are you new" the woman asked "yeah I'm here visiting a friend I'm Caroline" I replied putting my hand out for her to shake "Camille but you can call me Cami most people do" Camille then shook my hand "what can I get you" she asked "bourbon please" I answered Camille than went to get the drink and a few seconds later she returned and carefully placed the drink in front of me "thanks" I said she winked and left to serve someone else at the other end of the bar. As I drank my bourbon someone sat down at the barstool next to mine. By the way he smelled and his heartbeat I could tell that he was a supernatural. "Camille a scotch" the man said in a ridiculous hot British accent. I felt him staring at me but I didn't look at him I just started straight ahead. I could tell he wanted to say something so I turned my head to face him he had the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen short dirty blond hair and stubble that made him even sexier. "it's not polite to stare you know" I said to thee man when I noticed he was still staring at me "I know" he replied with a smirk I put my drink down and turned my whole body around to face him fully "can I help you" I said "your new here" he said bringing his drink up to his full rose coloured lips and took a sip I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement but I answered with "I am" he had a dangerous vibe coming off him but I'm immortal it's not like I can die. "What brings you to New Orleans love" he asks "well that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" I reply with a smirk he matched my smirk but then he smiles and you can see his dimples playing peak a boo on his face. I gazed for a few seconds then turned my head picked up my glass and drank what was left in one shot without making a face at the sour taste, I got up put money on the bar then watched at the man that was staring up at me "this has been fun but I have to go" I said I didn't wait for a reply I started to walk away but stopped when he said "do I at least get to know you name sweetheart" I gazed at him wondering if I should tell him my name but my mouth opened before I could finish deciding "Caroline" "what a beautiful name for a beautiful women I am Klaus" he said bring up my hand up to his lips planting a sweet gentle kiss on my knuckles. I swore I heard the name Klaus before then it clicked "so you're the hybrid" I said he smirked –_man he really liked to smirk- " _i see you have heard of me" "yeah I have" "good things I hope" he smiled "yeah well whatever" I say with a bored expression I turn around and start walking away when he grabs my hand and spins me around to face him "I hope you will be attending the ball tonight" he says with a smile "maybe" I reply the last thing I hear before leaving the bar is Klaus mumbling "save me a dance."

**Klaus POV **

I stared at the door after she left; there was something about her that made her stand out from everyone else. In her blue green eyes you can tell she is full of light but she has a feisty side to her which intrigues me. I want to know more about her. Not only is she full of light she is beautiful too and in the short time we talked I enjoyed her she is a challenge I like challenges. I was brought out of my thoughts when my cell phone rang "Elijah" I answered "Nicklaus Sophie and the witches have called a meeting meet at the cemetery in five minutes" Elijah said then hung up. I got up paid for my drink and saw Camille giving me a flirty smile like she has been doing for the past week and a half. I'm pretty sure she has a thing for me but I don't feel the same way. Camille is a very beautiful girl but she is like every other girl I see dull and boring. She doesn't shine like Caroline does –_why am I comparing Camille to Caroline-_ The way Camille stares at me makes me uncomfortable. I start to head out when I hear Camille "Klaus are you going to the light and dark ball tonight" "yes, Camille I will be attending" I reply "how many times do I have to tell you Klaus please call me Cami" she says with a big smile "ok I will see you later I have to go" I say and walk out of the bar and make my way to the cemetery.

When I got to the cemetery I saw Elijah talking to Sophie and the others. I walked up to them "what is this meeting for witch" he said directly to Sophie "we need to deal with the Marcel problem and you gave your word the you would help so I called this meeting" Sophie replied "ok fine then start the meeting" I said "not yet we are waiting for one more she might be able to help us take down Marcel" she said "and who is this girl you are talking about?" I asked she was about to answer but then I heard HER voice "really Sophie a meeting in a cemetery full of dead witches how original" Caroline said "hello Caroline glad you could make it" Sophie said with a smile "well your plotting something I can tell and whatever it is you need my help for it so cut the chit chat and get to the point" Caroline said crossing her arms over her chest staring Sophie in the eye.

**Ok guys that was chapter 1 of Forever Is a Long time **** did you like it **

**Will be more Klaroline in chapters to come and there will be a baby but it is not Klaus's child **

**Don't forget to review **** thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter: 2 **

**Caroline's POV**

"You are right Caroline we do need you help" Sophie said "with what" I said I was starting to get angry I have much better things to do then spend my time in a disusing cemetery listening to witches. I turned my head a notice HE was here I didn't know why they need my help when they have not one but two originals on their side. "We want to take down Marcel" Sophie finally said I stare at here like she is crazy because she is. Sophie knows me and Marcel are close so why would she ask me to help her possibly kill him. I start to laugh because this is ridiculous "did you really just ask me that" I say "Caroline I know you and Marcel are friends actually you guys are more like brother and sister but Marcel is wicked Caroline he needs to be stopped he is preventing us from using our magic, from being who we really are he kills us if we do magic KILLS US Caroline is that fair my own sister died in the hands of Marcel for using magic, Caroline you are a witch too how would you feel him you won't allowed to use magic because if you do you will be beheaded in front of Marcel's men while they cheer Marcel on in the middle of the French Quarter" Sophie yells "and how would I be of help I'm sure Mr. Big and Bad over there would be more than enough help" I say while moving my head to look at Klaus "well the difference is Klaus can be killed you on the other hand can't die so you are the safest opinion plus you are the strongest one out of all of us" Sophie says. I can hear Klaus growling but I ignore it. "I think there is something your hiding from me something important" I say walking around Sophie like a predator watching its prey. I look Sophie in the eye compelling her "tell me what you're hiding" she answers "there is a werewolf girl that is pregnant with Klaus's child I'm using the unborn child as leverage to get Klaus and his family's help to kill Marcel my sister did a spell that linked me to the werewolf girl if I die she dies and vice versa" "so there's a pregnant werewolf and how are you so sure that it is Klaus's" I ask Sophie still under my compulsion answered "before my sister died she did a spell that confirmed that Klaus is the father" I scoffed "well I'm pretty sure Klaus is not the father" I said "what" I heard Klaus and Elijah gasp "what do you mean I am not the father" Klaus said to me. I turn and face him replying " I mean exactly what I said, being a witch means a can read people and can feel connections between individuals, if you really were the father I would feel a connection between you and the wolf girl but I don't" "Miss Caroline are you sure Niklaus is not the father" the eldest original asks "I'm not a hundred percent sure but if I can touch the girl I can find out for sure" I reply Elijah nods then asks Sophie to bring a girl by the name Hayley out. Sophie brings Hayley out her brown hair up in a messy bun; the poor girl looks like she hasn't slept in ages. You can see you swollen belly under her white t-shirt. She looks nervous so I take this time to come forth and greet her "hi I'm Caroline you must be Hayley" I say as nicely has I can but all I really want to do is take a hot relaxing bath. Hayley stares at me then nods I take this opportunity to walk closer till she is at arm's length "may i" I ask pointing to her hand, she exhales then gives me her hand. Once I have her hands in mine I close my eyes I get an image of a man dark hair and eyes, nice cheek bones, tanned skin his name seems to be Tyler and he also happens to be a hybrid -_well this explains a lot_- I reopen my eyes and drop her hand making it fall to her side I than turn to Klaus look him right in the eyes and say "you're not the father."

**Klaus's POV **

You're not the father kept ringing in my head over and over again I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding I couldn't help but feel relief over hearing those four words. I couldn't be a father not with all the enemies I have made over the centuries it would put the child at too much of a risk. For god sakes I danger my family when they get on my nerves and they want me to take care of a child and would annoy with its strange smells and crying-_i don't think so_- but there is one thing I still can't rap my head around "what do you mean I am not the father Jane-Anne's spell confirmed I was" I asked firmly "the answer to that is rather interesting" Caroline says I motion for her to continue "well the father is a hybrid just not you, I think his name is Tyler" she paused "my last remaining hybrid I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance" I say with an vicious look in my eyes I squeezed my fists together and tried to control my angry, she continues "you turned him into a hybrid using your blood which means you blood runs in his veins, the spell Jane-Anne used is not meant to be used on hybrids because they are all linked to their creature, which is you" she points at me but continues "Tyler is the father" she ends her explanation I suddenly feel very angry with Hayley she lied to me that day the witches told me she was pregnant I grind my teeth together and speak "you lied, you played me like a fool making me believe that the child was mine I don't take lying lightly, you're lucky I don't kill pregnant woman but mark my words little wolf once that child his out of you I will rip your heart out and feed it to what is left of your family" "she won't live to that day" Caroline whispers loudly enough for Hayley, Sophie, Elijah, and I to hear "what" we all say at the same time "she is caring a hybrid child giving birth will take a lot out of her she does not heal like a vampire does the child could change in her stomach, claw its own way out, I'm not sure but all I know is she won't survive all the pain, she will probably die before the child is born" Caroline says slowly "wwwhaat caan't you do something to stop it" Hayley says to Caroline on the verge of tears "there's nothing I could do you just need to let nature run its course" Caroline says as nicely as she can "ARE YOU KIDING ME YOUR A WITCH A POWERFUL ONE AND YOUR SAYING YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING, THAN YOU ARE NO WITCH" Hayley shouts at Caroline Elijah starts to step in "Hayley please clam down we can fix this" "clam down clam down I am carrying a child that will be the end of me how can I clam down, and then the witch bitch doesn't want to help, how the hell can I clam down" Hayley says loudly. "I'm linked to Hayley and I can't use my magic to an link us that means I'm going to die" Sophie says sadly Caroline than grabs Sophie's hand and chants words in Latin "there you're unlinked" Caroline says. One of the witches standing behind Sophie speaks "how can you use magic without Marcel finding out" she asks "well considering Marcel's witch detector is a 16 year old girl with no control over her powers it's pretty easy for me to block her" Caroline answers "16 year old girl" I question "yeah her names Davina I think Marcel saved her from a sacrifice or something she now is loyal to him" Caroline reply's "how come you can do a spell for Sophie but you can't do one for me" Hayley shouts "I don't have time for a hormonal dramatic werewolf, there's not much I can do the baby was not supposed to exist it's one of nature's loopholes" I hear Caroline say with angry in her voice "well open one of your witchy cook books and find a solution" Hayley demanded "Hayley shut up" I snarled she fell silent immediately. "We do not have time for this foolishness let's get back to the important matter Marcel" I demand "Caroline will you help us" Sophie pleads "you guys do realize I have bigger problems than declaring war on Marcel, I'm being chased by my maniac father who at the moment is trying to open the veil to hell right now and if he succeeds I'm screwed" Caroline said "please Caroline we need your help we can't live with vampires and have no magic to defend ourselves" Sophie begs.

**Caroline's POV **

I know the way Marcel is treating the witch is not fair I want to help but I can't betray Marcel not after everything we have been threw but Marcel is letting the tittle 'King of the French Quarter' go to his head. I take a deep breath and answer "fine I will help but only because I'm the strongest one out of you all and you guys need all the help you can get" Sophie smiles "thank you" she whispers I nod "love I don't think you are the strongest I'm sure I can beat you any day" Klaus says with a smirk "care to test that theory" I smirk "let's" everyone moves over onto the right side of the smell old cemetery to make room for me and Klaus. We get into are fighting positions "go" I said and in a blink I snapped Klaus neck like a twig his lifeless body fell to the ground "told you I was stronger" I stated everyone around me gasps in horror "oh clam down he'll wake up soon" I say "Miss Caroline I'm afraid my brother will not be too happy when he wakes up" Elijah said I shrugged "whatever he can yell at me all he wants" I reply "now I must get going I have a ball to prepare for" I say making my way out of the cemetery "oh and Elijah" I say turning to face the eldest original he looks back too "tell your brother I say no hard feelings" I smirk and walk away.

**A/N: So that was chapter 2 everybody how was it? Please review **

**I'm always open to any suggestions to make the story better PM if you have any ideas **

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Caroline was getting ready for the light and dark masquerade ball at Marcel's mansion. Caroline was putting the finishing touched on her makeup. She was wearing a beautiful black sheer white panel beaded halter full length gown with black Jimmy Choo pumps and a golden laser cut filigree venetian style mask with rhinestones. Her blond hair was curled perfectly to one side.

The ball started at nine o'clock it was eight forty-five. Marcel is picking her up in five minutes since he didn't want her arriving alone. Since Marcel is king we get a grand entrance. Exactly five minutes later there was a knock on the door Caroline open the door and comes face to face with Marcel.

"Wow you look absolutely gorgeous" Marcel says in awe

Caroline giggles "thank you kind sir" she does a little curtsey "you don't look too bad yourself" she continues.

"Shall we" Marcel says holding his arm out to Caroline "we shall" she answers taking his arm and making their way to the mansion.

* * *

The crowed cheers as Marcel and Caroline make their way through the crammed ballroom filled with colourful lights and extravagant decorations, many couples are dancing in the center of the ballroom to the vociferous music.

"I need a drink" Caroline tells Marcel walking off to the bar.

"Scotch" Caroline tells the bartender

"Well hello love" Klaus says politely

"Klaus good to see you again, I was your little nap" Caroline smirks lifting the glass of scotch the bartender left to her lips talking a long sip.

"I did not appreciate having my neck snapped Caroline" Klaus's voice becoming hard

"Well no hard feelings _love_" she mimics his accent with a smirk

"I would-" Klaus gets cut off by a whinny voice calling him

"Nik who the hell is Marcel dancing with" a blond girl asks Klaus with a jealous expression on her face

"Rebekah who Marcel dances with is none of your concern" Klaus tells the girl named Rebekah

"Just because you don't love Nik doesn't mean others don't" Rebekah states

"Who the bloody hell are you" she asks Caroline

"Now that is none of your concern" Caroline says getting up "if you would excuse me I have something to do" Caroline walks up to Marcel and whisper's something in his ear. Marcel smirks and walks up to the stage and grasps the microphone the music stops

"Ladies and gentlemen my good friend Caroline would like to sing a song for all the lovely couples here today, so grab your partner and make your way to the center of the room" Marcel says

The into to Ed Sheeran's song Give Me Love starts to fill the room while Caroline starts to sing

**Give me love like her,**

**'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,**

**Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,**

**Told you I'd let them go,**

**And that I'll fight my corner,**

**Maybe tonight I'll call ya,**

**After my blood turns into alcohol,**

**No, I just wanna hold ya.**

The couples on the dance floor twirl and smile

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**

** We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

** All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

** My, my, my, my, give me love,**

Caroline's eyes meet Klaus's in an intense glare. She lets out a shy smile and so does he

**Give me love like never before,**

**'Cause lately I've been craving more,**

**And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**

**Maybe I should let you go,**

**You know I'll fight my corner,**

**And that tonight I'll call ya,**

**After my blood is drowning in alcohol,**

**No, I just wanna hold ya.**

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**

**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

Caroline and Klaus's eyes are locked on each other neither one of them wants to break the connection

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**

**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),**

**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**

The song ends the crowed cheers and applauses. Caroline smiles while talking a bow than getting off stage

Marcel goes up to Caroline "you have outdone yourself again, is there anything you're not good at" "not sure"

They share a good laugh and talk for a bit until Marcel excuse's himself.

* * *

Caroline was off in the corner when Klaus came up behind her "it's not nice to sneak up on people" Caroline turns to face him

"You put on quite the performance there love" Klaus states

"Thanks" Caroline says with a smile

"Would to like to dance" Klaus asks. Caroline raises an eyebrow. "Oh come on love one dance" Klaus insists with a shy smile

"Ok fine _one_ dance" Caroline says talking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

Caroline places on hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand while one of his hands is on mine and the other on my lower back. The music starts to play

**There's no one in town I know**

**You gave us some place to go.**

**I never said thank you for that.**

**I thought I might get one more chance.**

**What would you think of me now,**

**so lucky, so strong, so proud?**

**I never said thank you for that,**

**now I'll never have a chance.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**Hear you me my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**So what would you think of me now,**

**so lucky, so strong, so proud?**

**I never said thank you for that,**

**now I'll never have a chance.**

**May angels lead you in. **

**Hear you me my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**

**May angels lead you in.**

"Did I get a change to tell you how stunning you look in that dress" Klaus starts

"No you didn't but thank you, you don't look to bad yourself Mr. Original" Caroline mocks

"Love I always look good, natural beauty and all"

"Are you always this cocky" Caroline says with an eye roll

"Yes" Klaus replied with a smirk 


End file.
